East Blue Region
The East Blue Region (イーストブルーちほう, Īsuto Burū-chihō) is an ocean region in the Fairy One Piece Tail World. East Blue Region, like its sister seas, comprises almost entirely of ocean, with a few scattered islands and a border with the Red Line. In Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Strong World it is referred to by the citizens of Merveille as the Sea of Schemes. The East Blue is commonly known as the weakest of all the seas. Pirates who are considered great and threatening in this sea are regarded as low rate compared to pirates from the other seas and especially in the Grand Line Region. The sea's weak status was demonstrated by Mihawk Dracule when he single-handedly took out every ship in Don Krieg's armada (except the flagship that was lucky enough to escape, which he later hunted down), recognized as the strongest fleet in the East Blue Region, when they tried to enter the Grand Line Region. Ironically, despite its poor fame, the East Blue was the birthplace of the many powerful pirates and other world renowned characters, such as Rex D. Monkey, Luffy D. Monkey and Zolo Roronoa. ".''" :—About the East Blue Region. Historic Information Places in the West Blue Region :''See also the associated category: East Blue Locations * Dawn Island: home island of Rex D. Monkey, and his son Luffy D. Monkey, where he was raised in the peaceful Fushia Village and where he trained on Mt. Corvo. * Shimotsuki Village: the village of Koshiro's dojo, where Zolo Roronoa and Kuina trained. * Baratie: a famous restaurant ship in the sea owned by former pirate Zeff. Sanji was raised here. Now located in the Fiore. * Warship Island (anime only): an island set before the Grand Line, called such as the mountain formation looks like a warship from a distance. It is originally a dragon's nest that rises from the ocean once every thousand years. * Mirrorball Island: an island from the Django cover page arc and the featurette Django's Dance Carnival. Home of Doskoi Panda, a very popular and high-class brand. * Tequila Wolf: an island where a bridge is being built. Robin Nico was sent there by Kuma Bartholomew. * Cozia: an island in the East Blue Region that was attacked by Germa 66 13 years ago. Notable Characters from East Blue Region Translation and Dub Issues External Links * East Blue Region - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * The East Blue is generally considered the weakest of the seas, because the average bounty for the East Blue is set at only 3,000,000 Berries. Any bounty that reaches over 10,000,000 Berries is considered impressive. * The most dangerous known pirate (until Luffy came along) was the merman Arlong with a bounty of 20,000,000 Berries (though this was due to his actions being hidden by bribery). *The biggest pirate fleet in the East Blue Region was that of Pirate Admiral Don Krieg. *The best rated swordsman in the East Blue Region was Zolo Roronoa. * Before entering the Grand Line Region, Luffy became the most wanted man from the East Blue Region after defeating Arlong, with a bounty 10,000,000 Berry higher than Arlong's. *East Blue is mentioned in the extra episodes for Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Strong World. The civilians in question are old inhabitants of East Blue Region, now being inhabitants of Little East Blue. *A notorious pirate back from the Roger era, Shiki the Golden Lion, held a grudge towards this particular sea. He deemed it the weakest of the Four Blues; however the man who managed to defeat him, Roger, came from there, and also met his end there, preventing Shiki from killing Roger himself. References Site Navigation * ... Category:East Blue Region Locations